mal entendido
by zoe simitis
Summary: Cap 3 arriba! Ginny: una medimaga frustrada intentando demostrarle a su testarudo hermano que puede sobrevivir sin su ayuda, Malfoy: un caza recompenzas? que anda mal con Draco Malfoy! no actualizo hasta tener al menos 10 reviews! asi se sube el prox cap
1. Chapter 1

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blabla, todos fueron prestrados por mi amiga J.K Rowling de pura buena onda…

"Día del demonio... que todo tiene que salirme mal?" Ginny Weasley se encontraba frente a un edificio de dudosa reputación mientras rebuscaba enérgica las llaves en su bolso.

"Todo bien srta. Weasley?" una cabeza apareció por la ventana del tercer piso observando con curiosidad la escena.

"Deje mis llaves en el hospital" dijo esta dejando el bolso a un lado resignada

"Es la tercera vez esta semana. Todo un récord" la ironía en su voz hizo a Ginny hervir la sangre de furia

"NO MOLESTES MARK!" Mark era uno de los tantos vecinos de la pelirroja, pero este se diferenciaba del resto siendo el que más disfrutaba molestándola, sus constantes ironías sacaban rápidamente de quicio a Ginny. Tenia unos cinco años mas que ella, de pelo negro, tez blanca, cejas delgadas, facciones marcadas, la cara un tanto redonda y una sonrisa inocente que no parecía abandonar su rostro.

Ginevra Weasley vivía en estos momentos en uno de los tantos pueblos que rodeaban Inglaterra hacia el sur. No es que hubiera querido vivir ahí el resto de su vida, tan solo intentaba mantener una vida decente por un tiempo, juntar algo de plata y poder demostrarle a su hermano mayor, Ron Weasley, que podía sobrevivir sin su ayuda. Su cabello anteriormente rojo, ahora era de un tono castaño claro y las pocas pecas que aun tenia estaban escondidas bajo uno de los tantos hechizos que solía aplicarse. Sus facciones y físico habían cambiado notablemente desde su salida de Hogwarts ayudando bastante también el hecho de que la poca plata que tenia para comer la gastaba generalmente en ropa.

"Demonios!"

Se dio media vuelta con los puños cerrados y mordiendo su lengua, evitando así decir algún comentario con el que probablemente terminarían de echarla de la pieza que en esos momentos arrendaba, encaminándose al hospital en busca de sus llaves. Mark, fuera de ser la persona que más odiaba de todo el edificio, era también la persona a la que le arrendaba la habitación en la que había estado viviendo los últimos dos meses.

Media hora después ya se encontraba de vuelta frente al edificio. Subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y entro arrastrando los pies.

"Odioso día. No bastaba con que me culparan por la desaparición de los expediente de dos pacientes, tenía que verme el director fumando en el pasillo del primer piso, como si fuera la única que lo hiciera, y luego tener que devolverme a buscar las llaves de mi habitación que olvide por tercera vez en la semana en recepción" Se dejo caer sobre su cama que chirrió bajo su peso mientras suspiraba con resignación

"Nunca lograre que arreglen esta cama"

Tres golpes en la puerta la distrajeron. Se levanto con pereza para asomarse a ver que ocurría, a veces solía pasar que alguna pareja se apoyaba en su puerta produciendo ruidos verdaderamente incómodos, o algún ebrio se tropezaba chocando contra esta. Ginny, Mark y su esposa parecían ser los más decentes de todo el lugar, pero fue lo único que pudo encontrar para el sueldo que ganaba.

"Ginevra Weasley?" un hombre joven, alto, delgado, de facciones finas, tez morena y con aires de suficiencia la observaba de arriba abajo

"Si... que necesitas?"

"Te necesitan en recepción, parece que tienes teléfono"

"Gracias" lo observo extrañada mientras cerraba su puerta asegurándola y caminaba rápidamente hacia el primer piso. _"Quien podría ser? Nadie tiene este teléfono... fuera de los registros del hospital, obviamente"_ cuando al fin llego al teléfono lo sostuvo insegura antes de llevárselo a la oreja.

"Hola? Con quien hablo?... Juilan?... si, si claro que se quien es... ahora?... no te preocupes... en media hora te parece?... perfecto... nos vemos, cuídate, chao" Julian Barker, uno de los médicos más importantes del hospital, la había llamado para salir, a ella!. Ginny todavía no lograba salir de su impresión. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzo su rostro mientras salía dando saltitos hacia su habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Maldita sea... por favor, por lo que más quieras no te pares ahora, maldito auto bueno para nada" Un rubio platinado de ojos grises se bajo dando un portazo, observo la chatarra con un profundo odio. Suspiro con resignación dándole una patada, se sentó sobre la vereda mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello con cansancio. Cerro los ojos intentando tranquilizarse, sin que pudiera notarlo el sueño se fue apoderando de él por completo.

Unos pasos cerca lo despertaron, permaneció sentado esperando que, fuera quien fuera, terminara de acercarse. Observo como una muchacha de cabello castaño caminaba descuidada hacia un auto estacionado en la esquina. Se froto los ojos con insistencia, la cara se le hacia conocida y para un _casa recompensas_ ese detalle era importante.

Repentinamente una imagen cruzó su mente, de su bolsillo saco un papel arrugado donde se podía observar con claridad la fotografía de una mujer idéntica a la que se encontraba en esos momentos junto a el y un _"se busca"_ escrito. Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su rostro. Saco un pasamontañas negro y se lo coloco con rapidez mientras se levantaba.

"Buenas noches"

La castaña lo observo con asombro y algo de miedo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando creyó reconocer los ojos grises que lograba ver de su cara cubierta y un pequeño mechón rubio que escapaba cubriéndole parte de los ojos.

"Mal-"

"No tengo tiempo para charlas" le tapo la boca con una mano mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo y pronunciaba un _"desmaius"_. La tomo en brazos depositándola luego en el asiento de atrás y cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Busco con su mirada a algún curioso, pero la calle estaba desierta a excepción del auto estacionado una cuadra mas allá. Entro nuevamente en el auto y pronunciando unas palabras este comenzó a andar rápidamente por el mismo camino del que venia.

"Esta es mi noche de suerte, de las miles de personas con las que me podría haber encontrado tuvo que ser justo con una fugitiva"

------------------------------------------------------

Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, como si se hubiera pegado. Intento abrir los ojos, pero la luz la cegó al instante. Parpadeo un par de veces antes de lograr abrirlos por completo, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no se encontraba exactamente en su habitación sino que en el asiento trasero de un auto que se le hacia completamente desconocido.

Se sentó con pereza mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

"Pense que nunca despertarías. Siempre duermes tanto?" los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de golpe, observo a la persona que se encontraba frente a ella. _"No puede ser... tenia la esperanza de haberlo soñado"_

"Malfoy... que se supone que hago en tu auto?" su mano comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo, pero su sorpresa creció aun mas al percatarse de que su varita no se encontraba ahí.

"Nos conocemos?... la verdad es que tu cara me es conocida, pero no consigo acordarme de donde la he visto" la tranquilidad de su voz llegaba a sonar casi burlesca lo que enfureció de sobremanera a la ex-pelirroja.

"Si buscabas esto, no te preocupes, yo lo tengo bien guardado. No pense que fueras bruja... me lleve una gran sorpresa al encontrarla en tu bolsillo" dijo mientras con una sonrisa de medio lado le mostraba su varita

"MALFOY DETEN EL AUTO EN ESTE MOMENTOS!"

"O si no que harás, no tienes varita para defenderte y no creo que seas tan idiota de hacerme algo si voy conduciendo, a menos que tengas instintos suicidas, claro esta" pero Ginny ya no escuchaba lo que el desagradable rubio decía. Salto sobre su asiento agarrando por detrás el cuello de este ahorcándolo con todas sus fuerzas

"Es-tas... lo-ca" pero el descontrol se apodero de esta y las ganas de ver muerto al desagradable Slytherin la ayudaban a apretar con mas fuerza. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea de asesinarlo que no se percato del pequeño detalle que en cualquier momento se estrellarían si no lo soltaba.

CRASH!

Demasiado tarde. Ginevra soltó el cuello de Malfoy para protegerse del golpe mientras este se cubría la cabeza. En esos momentos se encontraban con la mitad del auto hundido en un pozo de agua a un metro de la carretera.

"Muy bien, viste lo que has hecho?" abrió la puerta con dificultad para salir del auto mojándose casi completamente la ropa. Saco su varita y con un pequeño conjuro para alivianarlo, sostuvo firme la parte trasera y comenzó a tirar de él sacándolo completamente del agua y dejándolo nuevamente en la carretera mientras pronunciaba el contra hechizo. Con otro seco su ropa, la que luego sacudió. Unos minutos después este ya estaba funcionando.

"Ahora quiero que permanezcas quieta, como vuelva a pasar esto, te boto aquí sin pensarlo dos veces" Ginny lo observo entre furiosa y algo sorprendida, cuando se había visto a un Malfoy en un auto chatarra, menos aun teniendo que arreglarlo por medio de hechizos... cuando se ha visto a un Malfoy manejando?

"Perdona que te pregunte Malfoy, pero donde quedo tu fortuna? Ya que al menos en esta chatarra no se refleja"

"Mas respeto" Malfoy la observo de mal humor "De todas formas... por que nos conocemos?"

El evidente cambio de tema la desconcertó aun más. Malfoy tanteo con su mano la radio hasta lograr encenderla. Una canción lenta comenzó a sonar.

'_She said - while you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care'  
_

Una sonrisa traviesa atravesó el rostro de la pequeña Weasley.

"Nada importante... he escuchado tu nombre y te he visto un par de veces, eso es todo" este la observo con desconfianza, pero desistió el seguir haciendo preguntas

'_So I thought - hell if it's over  
I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening - can you hear me  
Have you forgotten'_

Un mueca de asco atravesó el rostro de Malfoy mientras murmuraba '_A quien le pueden gustar estas cursilerías... odiosa música' _apagándola con rapidez volviendo a quedar todo nuevamente en silencio. Ginny suspiro, la canción le había agradado y ayudaba a relajar el ambiente.

"El viaje es largo, así que te recomendaría que te acomodaras y no volvieras a intentar nada. El pueblo en el que te buscan queda bastante lejos de esta zona, supongo que por eso elegiste vivir aquí"

"En el pueblo en que que?... siento informarte que no soy prófuga de la justicia como piensas, así que puedes comenzar a darme explicaciones en estos momentos de porque estoy aquí o los daños en tu pequeña chatarra serán aun mayores"

"Creo que eres tu la que debería darme las explicaciones... para que robar un banco, eh? Una tienda era demasiado poco para ti?"

"ROBAR UN BANCOO!" Ginny cerro los ojos con la intención de tranquilizarse, lo que definitivamente no dio resultado

"Primero que nada, no he robado ningún banco, segundo... yo NO tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti y tercero, DEJAME SALIR DEL AUTO EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

Negó con la cabeza pronunciando un "_Petrificus totalus_", esta choco inmóvil contra el asiento "Siento tener que hacer esto, pero te advertí que te tranquilizaras" un imperceptible brillo en los ojos dio a entender la crueldad de sus palabras "Y ya que no puedes hacer nada, supongo que ahora me escucharas" se detuvo unos momentos como si esperara una respuesta "Que tal un trato, tu te mantienes tranquila y yo te quito el hechizo... si de verdad no tienes nada que ver con el robo del banco saldrás libre luego de que te entregue por lo que no tienes porque preocuparte" sostuvo la varita en sus manos y pronuncio el contra hechizo.

Esta se acomodo en el asiento decidida a no hablar durante lo que quedaba del camino.

"Muy bien, así me gusta... como me decías que nos conocimos?"

"No te lo dije Malfoy y tampoco tengo planeado decírtelo, si crees saberlo todo... adivínalo"

"Y como te llamabas?"

"Tampoco te lo dije..."

"Muy bien señorita anónima, si no quieres hablar es cosa tuya, pero tengo que decirte de alguna forma ya que vamos a pasar mas de dos dias juntos y odio manejar en silencio" la observo a través del espejo pensando en que nombre le calzaría mejor "Comadreja creo que es un sobrenombre perfecto... además, me recuerda mis antiguos tiempos en Hogwarts"

La mas pequeña de los Weasleys sintió su sangre hervir al escucharlo pronunciar aquel horroroso sobrenombre, por supuesto que también le traía recuerdos de Hogwarts, pero no eran exactamente agradables como los que Malfoy pensaba en esos momentos... era el mismo sobrenombre que este le había dicho a ella y a su hermano durante todos sus años de colegio _"No puedo creer que incluso años después y sin saber quien soy me siga diciendo comadreja" _

"Te agradecería si buscaras otra forma de decirme, la verdad es que las comadrejas no son de mi agrado"

"Pero si te vez exactamente igual a una" este sonrió con crueldad, pero por mas que quisiera convencerse de aquello, le era imposible. La castaña se encontraba con un vestido de noche ajustado, muy arreglada y con el cabello algo despeinado. La imagen distaba mucho de parecer una comadreja, incluso la expresión que tenia la hacia ver... "_sexy?"_. Malfoy se recrimino por los horrorosos pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre su prisionera y decidió concentrar su atención en otra cosa.

-----------------------------------------------------

No había pasado mas de media hora, pero el cansancio de casi no haber dormido la noche anterior comenzaba a apoderarse de sus ojos con los que mantenía una ardua guerra intentando que permanecieran abiertos. Detuvo el auto a un lado de la carretera y saco la varita apuntando a Ginny.

"No confió en ti y tu tampoco en mi, sé que con la menor oportunidad de escapar lo harás y no puedo dejar que eso suceda... siento decirte esto, pero ya que soy un ser humano que necesita descansar tendré que mantenerte amarrada y con hechizo silenciador mientras descanso un rato. No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, tan solo te informo de cómo pasaras, al menos, las próximas dos horas" de su varita salieron cuerdas que se enroscaron en el cuerpo de esta y con otro hechizo evito el grito que estaba apunto de surgir de la boca de la pelirroja.

Malfoy se tendió en su asiento dejando sus manos bajo su cabeza e intentando estirar sus piernas, algo bastante inútil ya que el auto no tenia espacio suficiente para las largas y fornidas piernas de este, cerro los ojos y quedo rápidamente dormido apareciendo una angelical sonrisa en su rostro.

Ginevra lo observo con algo de ternura unos minutos, ver a un Malfoy sonriendo de esa forma era digno de admirar, fuera de que era la primera vez que esta lograba verlo sonreír. Pero el enternecedor momento no duro mucho cuando recordó que estaba amarrada, quedando casi inmovilizada y sin ninguna posibilidad de poder hablar o gritar por ayuda.

Comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro como si esperara que las cuerdas cedieran, pero sabia perfectamente que eso no sucedía con las cuerdas mágicas. Maldijo por lo bajo su suerte y apoyada contra una de las ventanas de los lados descanso unos momentos pensando un plan.

Si lograba sacarle ambas varitas con los dientes sin que este se despertara quizás lograría escapar saltando, pero Malfoy, al haberla dejado sin voz, también le impedía que formulara hechizos. Suspiro con resignación, al menos, si lograba sacarle las varitas podría romperlas dejándolo sin defensa... pero ella también quedaría sin varita, amarrada y sin voz. Idea descartada.

Finalmente opto por quitarle las varitas y pensar luego en que hacer con ellas. Se movió con extrema dificultad hacia su enemigo, apoyo el cuerpo contra el asiento delantero y extendió el cuello acercándose con la boca al bolsillo del pantalón de este. _"Tan solo un poco mas!" _pensaba mientras con una fuerza inhumana intentaba coger las varitas. Las rozo con los dientes, pero aun necesitaba acercarse mas para terminar de agarrarlas, las rozo nuevamente pero esta vez con la mala suerte de que cayeran del bolsillo quedando mas lejos de su alcance. Respiro hondo y se estiro con insistencia para tomarlas, pero una perdida de equilibrio hizo que cayera hacia adelante sobre Malfoy despertándolo de su adorable sueño.

"Que-que paso!" este se volteo asustado para ver a la pelirroja sobre él con una sonrisa inocente "Que demonios haces aquí, es que no puedes estar quieta un rato? No sabes lo que es el descanso? NO SABES QUE LA GENTE NORMAL NECESITA DORMIR!" Ginny lo observaba detenidamente, la verdad es que se veía bastante cómico enojado y mas aun cuando comenzaba a hacer gestos para darle a entender su punto. Una pequeña risa se escapo de sus labios.

"Que es lo que encuentras tan gracioso!"

Un _"Tu cara" _fue lo único que pudo gesticular antes de lanzarse a reír en silencio. La expresión de enojo de este cambio súbitamente a furia contenida durante todas sus horas de insomnio mientras la ex pelirroja no podía dejar de reír. Con un rápido movimiento levanto ambas varitas del suelo y la apunto rozando por poco su nariz con ellas mientras acercaba su rostro para hacerla callar, lo que dio resultado creando una incomoda atmósfera algo tensa.

"Nunca... escúchame bien, NUNCA te burles de un Malfoy" se mantuvieron así durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Malfoy le quito el hechizo silenciador sin apartarse un centímetro, esta no logro seguir sosteniéndole la mirada rompiendo el desagradable momento. Se levanto acomodándose nuevamente en los asientos de atrás mientras Malfoy volvía a encender el auto.

"Hay unos moteles cerca de aquí. No tengo plata para pagar otra cosa así que pasaremos la noche ahí, necesito descansar" Ginny abrió la boca con la intención de interrumpirlo, pero este fue mas rápido.

"No estoy pidiendo tu opinión comadreja, dormiremos ahí. Llegaremos en una hora, vamos a hacer un desvió. Tardaremos mas de lo que tenia pensado en este viaje" esto ultimo lo susurro mas para si mismo que para ella mientras con un cansado suspiro se ponían en marcha hacia su siguiente parada.

Llegaron cerca de las seis de la tarde. Malfoy parqueo el auto frente a una de las tantas piezas mientras se volteaba apuntándola.

"Si llegas a intentar cualquier cosa te encerrare en la maleta sin compasión hasta que lleguemos a la comisaría y no creo que quieras ver lo sádico que puedo llegar a ser" sonrió con malicia mientras volvía a dejarla sin voz. Se encamino a una de las puertas que parecía ser la principal con algo de dinero en las manos. Cinco minutos después volvía con un llavero.

"Sígueme..." salió del auto casi corriendo, el lugar no le daba confianza y entre menos tiempo estuviera sola mejor. En la puerta colgaba un letrero con el numero 107, Malfoy abrió con rapidez dejándola entrar primero. Titubeo unos segundos, pero entro encontrándose con una pequeña pieza con una cama de dos plazas, un baño frente a esta, dos veladores, una ventana con rejas y cortinas que mostraba una solitaria vista hacia la carretera y un pequeño televisor sobre un mueble con ruedas.

Cerro la puerta mágicamente, puso ambas varitas bajo su camisa junto a su estomago acostándose en la cama boca abajo (N/A: sobre las varitas... uds entienden? Para que Ginny no se las saque mientras duerme) y cerro los ojos durmiéndose casi al instante.

Ginny lo observo volviendo a percatarse de lo diferente que podía llegar a ser Malfoy. Parecía hasta inofensivo mientras dormía, la verdad es que su expresión distaba mucho de la que mantenía cuando estaba despierto, su usual sonrisa fría, ojos distantes y posición altanera reemplazados por un rostro relajado, un aire de tranquilidad y hasta infantil. La imagen era enternecedora, Ginny se mantuvo con la mirada perdida en su rostro, nunca pensó ver a Malfoy de otra forma que no fuera con rencor, lastima y odio. Porque aunque no lo reconociera, todos los años que el había disfrutaba burlándose de ella y su familia se fueron acumulando formando un odio contra todos los Malfoys, pero verlo así la hacia olvidar que la persona que se encontraba frente a ella era un Malfoy, viéndolo por primera vez en su vida como una persona normal.

No supo cuanto tiempo se mantuvo igual, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de este. Acerco una mano a su cabello con la intención de poner en su lugar un molesto flequillo que tapaba parte de sus ojos, pero se detuvo unos centímetros antes de rozarlo _'Que se supone que estoy haciendo, dormido o no sigue siendo un Malfoy... no puedo ablandarme ante una simple sonrisa de ternura'_, pero no pudo evitar correrlo de sus ojos apartándose luego rápidamente.

Se paseo unos momentos por la pequeña habitación intentando hacer pasar el tiempo, pero entre mas inquieta estaba mas largo los minutos eran, además que no podía evitar desviar la vista de vez en cuando hacia la cama que se encontraba a no mas de unos centímetros de ella.

Ya harta se encamino al baño cerrando la puerta de un portazo _'Haber si con eso consigo despertarlo y hago desaparecer esa carita de ángel de una buena vez'_, cerro con llave y lentamente comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras encendía la ducha con la intención de relajarse con un baño de agua caliente. Cuando esta estuvo con la temperatura adecuada, se soltó el cabello mientras dejaba correr libremente las gotas por su cuerpo. Una a una fueron cayendo, sintiendo sus músculos destensarse y el roce tibio calentar su cuerpo relajándola completamente. Una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro mientras, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba estar bajo el agua.

Una canción que había escuchado en el auto se le vino a la mente...

'She said - while you were sleeping  
I was listening to the radio  
And wondering what you're dreaming when  
It came to mind that I didn't care'

Sonrió aun mas sin querer, la verdad era que ahora la canción calzaba bastante mas de lo que lo hacia antes, aunque hubiera deseado que no fuera así.

'_So I thought - hell if it's over  
I had better end it quick  
Or I could lose my nerve  
Are you listening - can you hear me'  
_

Y durante unos momentos deseo que lo que decía no fuera tan real. Inconscientemente comenzó a tararearla abrazándose el cuerpo, sintiéndose débil. Unas cuantas lagrimas recorrieron su cara mezclándose con el agua que aun caía de la ducha, odiaba su vida, tan mediocre, habiendo nunca logrado lo que quiso, ser medimaga... pero sus notas en las pruebas finales no le habían dado para mas que enfermera.

Se irguió rápidamente mientras se secaba las lagrimas que aun corrían por sus mejillas, no estaba acostumbrada a mostrar demasiados signos de debilidad o al menos eso era lo que intentaba ya que aunque le costara aceptarlo era una persona bastante mas sensible de lo que le gustaría ser, eso fue algo que siempre admiro de Malfoy, su frialdad ante ciertos aspectos de la vida.

Apago la ducha sacando una de las toallas que se encontraban dobladas sobre una repisa, se envolvió en ella percatándose por primera vez desde que había entrado al baño, en una pequeña ventana a tan solo unos pasos. La observo con detención, era lo suficientemente grande para poder escaparse, aunque eso significara un gran riesgo. Se vistió con rapidez, sostuvo el abrigo en sus manos mientras llenaba sus bolsillos con unos cuantos shampoo, bálsamos y jabones, nunca se sabe cuando pueden llegar a ser necesarios.

Luego de comprobar que cabía por la estrecha ventana, tiro su abrigo por esta hacia la libertad, se sentó en el marco y con un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba en el suelo fuera de la casa. Sonrió con satisfacción, pero duro tan solo unos momentos ya que su instinto de supervivencia la llevo a recordar que su varita no se encontraba en su poder.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras asegurando su abrigo en un rincón en un intento de esconderlo, para luego volver a subirse a la ventana entrando nuevamente.

Tenia que ingeniar un plan rápido, ya que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que Malfoy empezara a sospechar sus intenciones. Se acerco sigilosamente a la cama mientras estiraba una mano intentando agarrar el mango de una de las varitas. Con mucho cuidado la hizo deslizar hasta lograr tenerla completamente en su poder, pero una mano detuvo su gran hazaña con extrema rapidez.

Ginny se volteo topándose con la mirada irónica de Malfoy el cual le sonrió quitándole la varita, pero esta fue mas rápida tirando con mas fuerza logrando así quedarse con ella.

"Desmaius!"

"Impedimenta!"

El rayo rebotó a pocos pasos de Ginevra la cual lo observaba con furia, pero Malfoy aprovecho el momento de distracción enviándole un _'Expelliarmus' _haciendo que esta saliera disparada contra una pared quedando en el suelo inconsciente al igual que su varita que llego a sus manos.

"Te advertí que te quedaras tranquila comadreja, pero al parecer esa es una palabra que aun no conoces bien" Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la ex pelirroja tomando en brazos para depositarla en la cama.

* * *

Bueno bueno aquí me tienen DE VUELTAAAA, algo que de verdad no esperaba ver hasta un tiempo mas (pensaba terminar de escribir este fic antes de empezar a mandarlo, pero como falta mucho para eso prefiero ahorrarles la espera)

ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A **_ERI MOND LICHT _**UNA LECTORA FIEL QUE HA SEGUIDO TODOS MIS FICS

Eri mond licht: hace muuuuucho tiempo te ofrecí escribirte un fic si me lo pedías y me decías la pareja y bueno, aquí lo tienes. Amo esta pareja, la verdad es que es la que mas me gusta y me hace feliz enviar este fic al fin! Ojala te guste porque encontré que era algo nuevo, pero un poco raro jeje...nos leemos pronto espero cuídate mucho besitooos!

Ojala les guste y bueno, intentare mandar el capitulo que viene lo antes posible... mas adelante van a ir entendiendo mas cosas sobre Malfoy y porque se dedico a caza recompensas así que no se desesperen jeje... bueno cuídense muuucho y espero nos leamos pronto!

Besos zoe simitis


	2. Chapter 2

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blabla, todos fueron prestados por mi amiga J.K Rowling de pura buena onda…_

_

* * *

_

_El rayo rebotó a pocos pasos de Ginevra la cual lo observaba con furia, pero Malfoy aprovecho el momento de distracción enviándole un 'Expelliarmus' haciendo que esta saliera disparada contra una pared quedando en el suelo inconsciente al igual que su varita que llego a sus manos._

"_Te advertí que te quedaras tranquila comadreja, pero al parecer esa es una palabra que aun no conoces bien" Se acerco al cuerpo inerte de la ex pelirroja tomando en brazos para depositarla en la cama._

_-----------------------------------------------------_

Ginny abrió sus ojos con dificultad, aun estaba media dormida y no lograba enfocar muy bien, pero el frió no conseguía dejarla continuar su placentero sueño. Decidió que lo mejor, aunque contra su razón, era compartir la cama con Malfoy aunque arriesgara su vida, ya que de todas maneras se estaba arriesgando a una pulmonía segura al dormir en el suelo.

Cuando intento incorporarse se llevo una gran sorpresa al descubrir que se encontraba recostada en la cama y no en el suelo como ella pensaba. Pero el sueño y el frió manejaban su voluntad obligándola, luego de volver a recostarse, a acercar poco a poco sus pies a los de Malfoy en busca de algo de calor.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al primer contacto, pero al estar congelada y estando este tan cálido no dudo en acercar ambos pies logrando finalmente volver a dormir.

-----------------------------------------------------

Un retorcijón de estomago lo obligo a despertarse, no comía nada desde la mañana con lo de tener a la comadreja prisionera. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, poco a poco fue enfocando el angelical rostro de la castaña frente a el, podía sentir su suave aliento chocar contra su rostro. Lentamente intento alejarse, pero se sorprendió al descubrir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, ella se encontraba agarrada de su camisa y sus pies rozando los de ella. Con extrema delicadeza fue soltando la mano de su ropa intentando no despertarla.

Se quito la camisa y el pantalón, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir el frío sobre su piel, camino hasta el baño con una sonrisa impregnada en el rostro y luego de sacar una toalla se encerró para poder tomar una ducha más tranquilo.

Media hora mas tarde este salía empapado con una toalla rodeándole la cintura en busca de ropa. Luego de estar listo saco las varitas y apunto a la castaña que aun dormía profundamente, susurro el hechizo dejándola sin posibilidades de gritar.

"Lo siento comadreja... pero no puedo arriesgarme a dejarte escapar"

Se volvió cerrando con un hechizo la ventana del baño y otra que se encontraba junto a la cama. Camino hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo sacando un pequeño papel de su bolsillo, con la varita escribió una nota pegándola en la puerta para luego salir por ella en busca de algo para comer.

-----------------------------------------------------

Luego de estirarse durante varios segundos se levantó de la cama buscando con la mirada a Malfoy, pero el silencio sepulcral del lugar le indicó que este no parecía querer dar señales de vida. Se levanta decidida a encaminarse al baño con la esperanza de que Malfoy se hubiera ahogado, aunque sin querer reconocer que un desagradable escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo con la idea. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y golpeo insegura.

"Malfoy?" pero ningún sonido logro salir de su boca, extrañada y horrorizada lo intento nuevamente sin éxito.

La furia se apodero de su cuerpo entrando sin consideración al baño, llevándose la gran sorpresa de que este tampoco se encontraba ahí. Algo mas asustada pensando que la había abandonado sin voz ni varita, se acerco a la ventana del baño con la intención de escaparse, pero su sorpresa aumento al descubrir que esta se encontraba cerrada con magia. Casi corriendo se dirigió hacia la ventana que se encontraba junto a la cama descubriéndola también cerrada. Comenzaba a entrar en desesperación, se acerco a su ultima salida sin siquiera pensarlo giro el pómulo de la puerta notando como esta no giraba, estaba encerrada, sin voz y sin varita en un motel muggle.

Pateo la puerta en un intento de descargar su furia contra ella, pero por el contrario, pudo ver como una pequeña nota caía al suelo producto de su golpe. La recogió y leyó su contenido con rapidez:

"Vuelvo en media hora... no me extrañes" 

"No me extrañes?...NO ME EXTRAÑES! quien podría extrañar a un energúmeno como ese! Maldito Malfoy! Maldita ladrona que robó un banco! Malditos caza recompensas! Maldito Ron!... Si no fuera por su culpa yo no tendría que estar fuera de Londres en un trabajo de la gran puta intentando demostrarle que puedo mantenerme... y que es lo primero que pasa? No pasa ni un año y a mi ya me raptaron culpándome de un robo que NI SIQUIERA HICEEE! ACASO MALFOY NO TIENE CEREBRO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA PENSAR QUE SI ME HUBIERA ROBADO UN BANCO NO VIVIRIA EN LA MUGRE DE EDIFICIO EN EL QUE ESTOY? O SEGUIRIA SIQUIERA TRABAJANDO? ES QUE ACASO LA GENTE NO TIENE NUERONAS HOY EN DIA!"

En un intento de calmarse se encamino al baño prendiendo la ducha mientras se metía con ropa y todo al agua congelada.

"MIEEERDAAA! ME CONGELOOO!" ninguna de las cosas que había dicho hasta el momento habían sido audibles, sentía que podía gritar hasta desmayar desahogándose de todo y nadie la escucharía... pensar en eso lo descomponía.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortado mientras su piel se erizaba y comenzaba a tiritar compulsivamente. Esa era la técnica de su madre, cada vez que le daba algún ataque de furia o simplemente la sacaba de quicio la petrificaba dejándola luego en la ducha bajo el agua helada durante unos minutos hasta que lograba calmarse... claro esta que cuando creció ya no permitía que su madre le hiciera ese tipo de cosas, aunque al ser esa su tortura favorita lograba salirse a veces con al suya.

Luego de un par de minutos balbuceando palabras sin sentido decidió que estaba mas calmada y que si no quería morir de hipotermia debía salir de la ducha de inmediato e intentar secarse. El único problema era que no tenia mas ropa que la puesta y que esta se encontraba completamente empapada.

Saco una toalla nueva, se encamino a la cama dejándola junto a ella y tras quitarse el vestido se seco con esta cubriéndose luego el cuerpo. Tomo el vestido entre sus brazos y lo colgó de la puerta con la intención de que al menos se secara un poco.

Se acurruco en la cama nuevamente sin intenciones de dormir mientras sentía su estomago rugir de hambre. '_No como nada desde ayer... ojalá al cabezotas de Malfoy se le ocurra comprar algo de comido si no quiere llegar con una supuesta fugitiva muerta a la policía'_ Comenzó a jugar con su húmedo cabello en un intento de terminar con su aburrimiento '_Algo me dice que esta media hora se hará mas larga de lo que creo' _

-----------------------------------------------------

Había pasado mas de una hora y Malfoy aun no volvía, la idea de que la había abandonado comenzó a cruzar su mente con mayor insistencia '_Y que tal si había descubierta que era una Weasley y la había dejado votada? O si lo había sabido todo el tiempo y esto no fue mas que una venganza o una demostración de lo que esta dispuesto a hacer por el odio a nuestra familia?... al final no soy culpable de haber nacido Weasley... no tiene porque desquitarse conmigo!'_

Con un poco de dolor de cabeza a causa del frió y tener el cabello mojado durante tanto rato decidió arroparse bajo el cobertor quedando casi completamente tapada.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo de sus pensamientos, escucho como alguien se adentraba al lugar junto a un sonido de bolsas plásticas.

"Comadreja?" la inconfundible voz de Malfoy fue la encargada de romper el silencio.

Los pasos se encaminaron al baño deteniéndose luego "Comadreja?", repentinamente estos comenzaron a acercarse a la cama. Ginny que se encontraba pendiente de cualquier ruido que el rubio hiciera. Opto por hacerse la dormida cerrando los ojos justo antes de que Malfoy le descubriera el rostro.

"Comadreja?... despierta..." se acerco a esta sin tocarla mientras se le quedaba mirando "Puede llegar a ser tan dulce cuando se encuentra dormida... quien se iba a imaginar que despierta es un demonio?" esto Malfoy lo dijo como una confidencia en un susurro para si mismo creyendo que la ex pelirroja se encontraba profundamente dormida, pero la rápida incorporación de esta lo hizo sobresaltar.

"..."

Por mas que la pequeña de los Weasleys intentara hablar Malfoy no lograba entender nada de lo que esta decía, por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria sacarle el hechizo silenciador tomando antes una distancia prudente para no salir herido.

"...Y DEJARME SOLA PENSANDO QUE ME HABIAS ABANDONADO SIN VAIRTA Y ENCERRADA EN UN MOTEL! QUE TIPO DE DEPRAVADO ERES QUE NO TIENES CONSIDERACIÓN POR LA GENTE QUE TOMAS PRISIONERA! Y ME DICES DEMONIO A MI! MIRATE AL ESPEJO ANTES DE DECIR QUE ALGUIEN ES UN DEMONIO! BESTIAA!"

"Acabaste?" la serenidad con que este la observaba perturbo aun mas a la castaña

"NO!... NI SIQUIERA TIENES CONSIDERACIÓN CON MI ESTOMAGO... QUE QUIERES? QUE MUERA DE HAMBRE? QUE ME VUELVA ANOREXICA PARA CUANDO ME ENTREGUES PARA VER SI ME LOGRAN ENCERRAR EN UN HOSPITAL, PERO NO! PARA TU INFORMACIÓN AL QUE DEBERÍAN ENCERRAR ES A TI POR DESCONSIDERADO SADICO MANIÁTICO!"

"Ahora si?"

"Sii..."

"Menos mal... haber si te tranquilizas un poco y..." pero este no pudo evitar ver como su prisionera comenzaba a tiritar mas fuerte de lo normal "Porque estas en toalla y tu vestido esta destilando agua colgado de la puerta del baño? Donde esta tu abrigo?... abrígate o vas a pescar un resfrío"

"Todo es tu culpaa!"

"Mi culpa?"

"Si... queriendo desquitarme contigo por dejarme sola, intente calmarme lanzándome un chorro de agua fría"

"No es mi culpa que seas masoquista comadreja" esta le lanzo una mirada de odio "En fin... como te iba diciendo..." pero esta continuaba mirándolo mientras poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse mas pálida "Muy bien... mantente quieta aquí" salió unos momentos de la habitación, tras unos segundos volvió con su chaqueta tirándosela "Póntela... no quiero que te enfermes, lo ultimo que tengo tiempo de hacer es cuidar de enfermos" esta se cubrió los hombros con ella agradecida "A lo que iba... traje algo de comida por si tenias hambre"

"COMIDA! DONDEEE!"

"Tranquilízate comadreja... pareces una muerta de hambre de las de la calle" Malfoy se volteo sacando unas bolsas "Espero que te gusten las hamburguesas con queso, lechuga y tomate... y si no te aguantas" pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro al notar como la castaña no ponía nada de atención a sus palabras devorando con desesperación su hamburguesa "Sabes... me recuerdas a una niña de mi colegio, Hogwarts"

Esta casi escupió la comida cuando escucho esa descabellada frase '_Y si me descubre?' _

"La diferencia es que ella era más fea... y con el cabello pelirrojo y descuidado, no estoy diciendo que eres bonita, no es un halago, es tan solo que cualquier persona a su lado es mas linda"

La expresión de terror cambió súbitamente a una de odio profundo... _'Como se atrevía a insultarme?'._

"No suena como si fuera tan fea, además que el color pelirrojo en el cabello se ve bien"

"La estas defendiendo, pero si es indefendible!... si tan solo la hubieras visto, no tenia salvación"

"Yyy... como se llamaba?" aun tenia la pequeña esperanza de que no estuviera hablando de ella, no era la única pelirroja de todo Hogwarts, _'O si?' _

"No creo que la conozcas... o por lo menos no a ella, porque la familia es muy conocida por lo pobretones y cabezas de fosforito" los puños de la castaña se cerraron con fuerza intentando contener las ganas de golpear a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas

"Le decían Ginny o algo así... pero probablemente ya ni debe existir, seguro se tiro de alguna torre cuando se entero del compromiso de Potter, no debe haber podido soportar el hecho que el cara rajada no la quisiera"

'_No estúpido... estoy vivita y goleando a tu lado... y NO me afectó que Harry se casara y SI te faltó agregar con MI MEJOR AMIGA' _respirando profundo intento no lanzarse nuevamente al cuello de Malfoy para acabar de una vez por todas con lo que ella decía su '_Patética vida y librar de una vez a este mundo de una molestia como esa'_, pero este se encontraba soñando despierto alucinando las diferentes terribles formas en que la Weasley pudo haber acabado.

"Malfoy... si no es mucha molestia, podrías dejar de alucinar con la muerte de una criatura tan hermosa, bella e inocente como esa tal Ginny y concentrarte en comer tu hamburguesa antes de que me la devore yo!" Malfoy la observo desconfiado

"Conoces a la Weasley?"

"No..."

"Entonces?"

"Entonces... me pareció una buena persona y no el monstruo que dijiste que era"

Demasiado sospechoso... Ginny había dado mas información de la necesaria y Malfoy comenzaba a desconfiar de la situación aunque su imaginación distaba mucho de la realidad. Sostuvo su hamburguesa unos momentos mientras observaba un punto indefinido con la mirada perdida para luego llevársela a la boca y descubrir que la estaba devorando al igual que la comadreja. Sonrió para sus adentros y la termino.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando al fin lograron salir de aquella habitación, por mas que Ginny intento separarse de Malfoy para ir en busca de su abrigo no tubo mucho éxito así que termino por rendirse a la idea de perderlo y pensando que lo mas probable era que no lo volvería a ver jamás.

"No entiendo ese afán tuyo por ir a ver si habían mas shampoo bajo la ventana del baño... a mi no se me cayo ninguno mientras me duchaba y con los que tenemos son suficientes"

"Pero nunca se sabe cuando podemos llegar a necesitarlos, además... tu mismo dijiste que el viaje iba a ser largo y con esta parada se alargo aun mas"

"Aun así creo que no es necesaria..."

"No perdemos nada con ir a ver si se cayo alguno por la ventana... como sabes que no esta la crema que buscaste durante tanto rato?"

"No voy a ir y punto... y no insistas que te pongo un silenciador. Mareas!" Malfoy siguió caminando hasta el auto, pero tras abrirlo se detuvo "Comadreja... tendrás que esperar unos momentos en el auto, debo ir al baño"

"Pero si acabamos de salir! Porque no fuiste al baño antes!"

"Porque no... y ahora mantente quietecita en el auto mientras yo voy y vuelvo" levanto su varita dejando encerrada a la ex pelirroja mientras protegía el auto con un silenciador.

Ginny se hundió en el asiento trasero con los brazos cruzados cansada de maldecir su suerte mientras murmuraba diferentes formas de maltratar a Malfoy en cuanto volviera. Tras unos minutos sintió como la maleta se abría y cerraba con fuerza dejando ver el sonriente rostro de Malfoy.

"Por que tan feliz Malfoy? Aprendiste a ir al baño sin ayuda?"

"No comadreja... tan solo hable con el administrador que me obsequio dos frascos de la crema que había estado buscando"

"A que no son buenos los muggles? Y que le hiciste?... lo amenazaste o tan solo lo torturaste un poquito?"

"No seas amargada comadreja" Esto desconcertó un poco a la pequeña Weasley que lo quedo mirando como si el que se encontraba frente a ella no fuera Malfoy.

"Dime quien eres tu y que hiciste con Malfoy?"

"Muy chistosa comadreja, pero no lograras hacerme enfadar con tanta facilidad esta vez"

"Y de donde salió tanta felicidad si se puede saber? Ya que te recuerdo que no es algo que se vea todos los días y mucho menos en Draco 'soy amargado' Malfoy"

"No... no se puede saber y no preguntes mas que la curiosidad mató al gato"

"Yo no soy un animal"

"Entonces demuéstralo y compórtate" Ginny se cruzo de brazos con enfado mientras su mente divagaba en nuevos planes, uno más imposible que el otro, de cómo torturar a Malfoy

"Has pensado en cambiar la rutina comadreja? Que tal si me dejas descansar un poco en tu retorcida imaginación e intentamos hacer el viaje más agradable?"

"Como sab-..."

"Muy simple... eres demasiado predecible" '_Con que predecible... ya iba a ver' _

"Que propones Malfoy?"

"Una tregua" la castaña lo observó con desconfianza, el rubio siguió sin inmutarse "Hagas lo que hagas no podrás impedir que te lleve donde te buscan y creo que el viaje se haría mucho mas corto si no nos lleváramos peleando todo el tiempo..." _'Un momento!... Malfoy estaba proponiendo una solución madura? Es realmente Draco Malfoy el que se encuentra frente a mi en estos momentos?... que tal si es un mortifago transformado en Malfoy con sed de venganza?... debo seguirle el juego para saber que es lo que quiere, pero permaneceré alerta!' _lo observó detenidamente unos momentos.

"Muy bien 'Malfoy'... acepto tu propuesta" se encargo de remarcar bien su apellido en un intento de no levantar sospechas

"Por que me hablas como si fuera tarado? No necesito que modules de esa forma para entenderte"

"Malfoy supéralo! Eres tarado por naturaleza... si hasta me compadezco"

"Comadreja, te advierto que no estas cumpliendo con la tregua" '_La tregua... cierto, debo parecer un ángel para que se apiade de mi y no me bote en el camino' _

"Eehh... claro"

El silencio reinó durante la siguiente hora que tan solo fue interrumpido por fuertes retorcijones provenientes del estomago de la pequeña Weasley.

"Y ahora que?"

"Soy un ser humano Malfoy! Mi estomago me esta reclamando comida, no es mi culpa que tengas complejo de anoréxico y no comas nada"

"Comadreja..."

"Ya, ya... la tregua, la tregua... que te parece DRAQUITO si paramos a comer apenas encontremos un lugar decente"

"Y cual seria un lugar decente para la COMADREJITA?"

"Para ya el jueguito que no es chistoso... mejor fíjate por donde vas conduciendo"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y aun no lograban encontrar ningún lugar donde detenerse a comer algo. Ginny se había empeñado en buscar el 'lugar adecuado' del que tanto hablaba que había comenzado a convertirse poco a poco en un palacio-restaurante de comida china inexistente y se había negado a comer en al menos cinco paradas.

"El próximo lugar donde vendan comida que aparezca en el camino será el indicado te guste o no" el sonido de su estomago lo interrumpió "No es mi culpa que su alteza no coma comida indecente y quiera aprovecharse de mí"

"Eso Malfoy, lámeme los pies" una mirada de furia recorrió el rostro de este mientras la ex pelirroja sonreía con satisfacción. Poco a poco fueron divisando una pequeña casa junto a un cartel que decía 'aquí almuerzo hasta las 4:30 p.m.'.

Unos minutos después ya estaban parados frente a este.

"Las damas primero" Ginny se volteo sorprendida

"Así que existe un caballero en ti... nunca me lo hubiera imaginado"

"Estoy lleno de sorpresas comadreja, aunque no te acostumbres" dijo dedicándole una seductora sonrisa que para Ginny no paso desapercibida

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos bastante rústica frente a una ventana que daba a la carretera. De inmediato se les acerco un mesero que más bien parecía el dueño de casa.

"Que les puedo ofrecer a los novios?" su voz era simpática aunque un poco áspera. Ginny algo incomoda sonrío mientras Malfoy bajaba la mirada.

"Unos emparedados están bien" la voz fría y arrastrada de este que continuaba muy concentrado en las vetas de la mesa se hizo notar

"Algo para beber?"

"No..."

"Muy bien" el mesero pareció percibir el ambiente que se estaba formando ya que desapareció casi instantáneamente.

"Yyy... estas soltero Malfoy?"

"Interesada?"

"Ni lo sueñes, solo intento hacer esto más agradable... la tregua no?"

"Claro... no, me case después de salir del colegio, pero el matrimonio era tan solo un arreglo comercial por lo que no duro mas de un año"

"Y quien fue la afortunada?"

"Pansy Parkinson. Eramos compañeros de colegio, su familia pasaba por una crisis económica y la mía necesitaba una mujer de sangre pura. Para el resto de mi familia, su familia e incluso ella misma piensan que nosotros aun estamos casados, pero la verdad es que no saben de mi desde hace casi tres años"

"Y tu comadreja, algún compromiso?"

"Puees... tu arruinaste cualquier oportunidad de uno"

"Yo!... yo no seria capas de una cosa así" aunque disimulaba casi perfectamente la sonrisa que intentaba escapar de sus labios, sus ojos lo delataban

"Cuando decidiste tomarme prisionera, no sé si te percataste siquiera pero había un auto esperándome en la esquina" en la mente del rubio pasaron pequeñas imágenes de un ostentoso auto azul

"Hay algo que aun no me has respondido... que paso con toda tu fortuna?" el rostro de este pareció tensarse, pero rápidamente desvío la mirada en un intento de pasar desapercibido

"No es algo de lo que quiera hablar" esto había sido mas un susurro que otra cosa

"Aquí esta su comida" tras depositar los platos en sus respectivos lugares desapareció nuevamente tan rápido como había llegado

"No puedes callarte todo, apuesto que ni amigos tienes... toda tu vida has sido igual, nunca le dices nada a nadie, no puedes seguir así, por eso eres así de amargado..."

"Renuncie..."

"Te estas pudriendo por dentro y si sigues así vas a terminar peor y..." la castaña lo observo unos momentos asombrada "Renunciaste?"

"Mis padres querían que mi matrimonio con Pansy Parkinson siguiera y que tuviéramos un hijo que pudiera obtener la herencia familiar, pero ella salía con otra persona y yo, como venganza, salía con cualquier mujer que se me insinuara, incluso con muggles. Esto la enfureció y yo decidí desaparecerme un tiempo, cuando volví mi padre me había desheredado y Pansy tenia un hijo de casi un año al que habían dejado como nuevo heredero... obviamente ese hijo nunca fue mío y yo decidí que lo mejor era desaparecerme para siempre"

"Debe haber sido duro para ti que tu padre te desheredara... siempre acostumbrado a vivir entre lujos"

"No, no me afecto en nada" sus palabras estaban llenas de rencor "Además... tampoco son lo que eran antes, yo tenia gran parte de la fortuna a mi nombre por lo que logre apoderarme de parte de ella antes de que la cambiaran"

"Y por que no aprovechas de comprarte un auto nuevo?" dijo con ironía aun no muy convencida de la autenticidad de aquella confesión

"Porque si llegara a ocuparla podrían encontrarme y aun no estoy preparado para enfréntalos"

"Cobarde..." el rostro de Malfoy comenzó a adquirir una expresión furiosa, sus ojos se achicaron y sus labios se tensaron

"No tienes idea de lo que es tener MI familia, NUNCA ME TRATES DE COBARDE SIN SABER COMADREJA" este la sostuvo de las muñecas separados tan solo por la mesa, la castaña se soltó enfadada y salió del lugar caminando hacia dios sabe donde.

Malfoy intento sofocar su ira sin moverse, bajo su mano apretaba con fuerza la mesa mientras sus puños poco a poco comenzaban a tornarse blancos. Aunque su rostro se mostraba implacable como siempre en su mente buscaba con desesperación algo que ahogara aquella simple palabra que la comadreja había pronunciado sin saber el daño que podía causar, algo que dijera que estaba equivocada, pero por mas que intentaba convencerse con antiguas razones ninguna funcionaban, ya no eran suficiente... sabia, aunque no lo reconocería nunca, que la comadreja había tenido mas verdad de la que creía.

Estiro el brazo con la intención de que el mesero se acercara.

"Podría envolverlos, y tráigame la cuenta... y si es que puede tenerlos ahora, dos emparedados mas"

"Si, claro... no hay problema, también le envuelvo los otros dos?"

"Si"

Unos segundos después este ya tenia los cuatro emparedados en su mano al tiempo que le entregaba un billete.

"Gracias señor... le recomiendo que se apresure si quiere alcanzar a la señorita, pronto comenzara a llover" Malfoy lo observo despectivamente

Abrió el auto dejando los emparedados para luego salir corriendo tras la castaña.

-----------------------------------------------------

Ginny llevaba corriendo un buen rato, se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento y prepararse para continuar, entre mas lejos estuviera del rubio oxigenado mejor.

Observo el lugar mas detenidamente, hacia donde mirara no había nada mas que la extensa carretera, observó el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer gracias al agrupamiento de algunas nubes. '_Perfecto... tan solo espero que el rubio mal teñido me encuentre pronto, no quiero morir congelada y no volveré por mi cuenta... aun guardo algo de orgullo'._

La ex pelirroja se erguió con pesadumbre, levanto la vista y comenzó a caminar lenta y descuidadamente. Tras unos minutos comenzó a sentir como pequeñas gotas rozaban su cuerpo, un escalofrío la recorrió. Estaba tan solo con el vestido de fiesta, que no resultaba ser un gran abrigo, y con tacos, los cuales no eran de gran ayuda en esos momentos. Se abrazo el cuerpo y comenzó a correr en sentido contrario, su orgullo se había evaporado junto con la ultima gota que había sentido caer de su hombro.

A medida que iba corriendo las gotas de lluvia comenzaban amultiplicarse. Intento correr lo mas rápido posible trastabillando de vez en cuando, ese era definitivamente el peor lugar por el que había caminado con unos zapatos así, sus vertiginosos tacos le hacían perder el equilibrio constantemente. Escucho una voz lejana llamándola _"Comadreja!"_ abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno, lo intento por segunda vez logrando un grito ahogado que se camuflo con el ruido de las gotas al golpear el barro "Comadreja..!" la voz se hacia cada vez mas nítida

"Malfoy!" tropezó con una piedra golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza y el brazo

"Comadreja..." escucho las pisadas de Malfoy acercarse "Estas bien?" sintió como levantaban su cabeza del suelo

"Si Malfoy... la verdad es que el suelo me provoca y tuve la necesidad de lanzarme a él" repentinamente todo se torno negro y cayo desmayada.

-----------------------------------------------------

"AUCH!"

"Si quieres que te cure te aguantas... como se te ocurre correr en la lluvia por un camino como este con taco alto?"

Ginny se encontraba en el asiento delantero del auto (copiloto) junto a Malfoy mientras este intentaba curar algunas de sus heridas más notorias. Esta había recuperado el conocimiento mientras Malfoy intentaba hacer algo por los rasmillones en su cara.

"Deja ya Malfoy... yo curo el resto"

"Como vas a curarlo tu si apenas sabes como cuidarte"

"Estudié enfermería mágica... se como tratar casi cualquier tipo de heridas y sobretodo si son tan leves como los rasmillones, pero para eso necesito mi varita..."

"Ni lo sueñes... no voy a caer en tu jueguito"

"Vamos Malfoy, no seas cabezotas... me duelen y me gustaría curarme"

"Y crees que yo te voy a creer eso... JA!"

"Muy bien, entonces cúralas tu"

"Yo no sé de esas cosas..."

"Entonces dame mi varita!"

"NO!" Ginny se volteo en un intento de soltarse ya que la tenia agarrada del brazo y con medio cuerpo encima. "Quédate quieta, entre menos te muevas más rápido termino" este sostuvo un frasquito de color oscuro mientras que untaba un poco del liquido que contenía en un pedazo de algodón.

"Te dije que los frasquitos estos nos servirían para algo"

"Fui YO la que te lo dijo..."

"Como sea" termino de limpiar la cara de la castaña cerrando luego el frasquito. "Termine... como te fuiste a golpear así comadreja?"

"Cuando intentes correr con tacos altos vuelve a preguntar" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco Malfoy que rápidamente se transformó en una irónica. "Vamos Malfoy... sonreír no le hace mal a nadie"

"Para terminar como tu, no gracias"

"Eres un amargado" el estomago de Ginny comenzó a sonar "Tengo hambre"

"Eso pasa por salir corriendo sin comer... por tonta te pasa comadreja" Malfoy se alejo de esta acomodándose en su asiento, mientras Ginevra se revolvía en el suyo.

"Toma..." el rubio le tendió un emparedado envuelto en una servilleta "Tu almuerzo" la menor de los Weasleys lo observo impresionada...

"Gracias" lo sostuvo unos momentos observándolo con incredulidad para luego llevárselo a la boca. Malfoy saco uno igual que, tras desenvolverlo, comenzó a comerlo tranquilamente.

"Pense que el lado humano no se había desarrollado en ti..."

"Y no se desarrolló hasta que me desheredaron..."

Malfoy encendió el auto apenas termino su almuerzo.

"Con esta lluvia tendremos que ir despacio y es mejor que maneje todo lo que pueda... en la noche dormiremos en el auto"

Y sin mas comenzaron internarse en la espesa capa de lluvia en medio de la carretera.

-----------------------------------------------------

La lluvia se había detenido al igual que el automóvil de Malfoy. La noche había caído tan fría como siempre, pero se hacia notar mas que de costumbre gracias a que _'la chatarra'_ no tenia calefacción.

"Voy por leña"

"Leña?"

"Leña comadreja... nunca nadie te enseño lo que es? Pedazos de madera para quemar... se te hacen familiares?"

"Se lo que es la leña Malfoy... pero no pensaras hacer una fogata aquí, podría ponerse a llover en cualquier minuto, además que toda la madera debe estar mojada"

"No si estaba protegida de la lluvia"

"Ya... verdad que como los pedazos de madera no les gusta mojarse se fueron a tapar, no sueñes"

Malfoy tan solo sonrío con burla. Abrió el portaequipaje sacando de el cuatro maderos.

"Porque tenias madera en la chatarrita?"

"Es madera mágica comadreja... no se consume"

Ginny salió del auto con la intención de seguir a Malfoy, pero este no caminó demasiado. A tan solo unos metros del auto dejo los cuatro pedazos de madera y con un movimiento de varita los prendió. Ambos se acomodaron frente a la pequeña fogata mientras Malfoy sacaba dos bultitos.

"Que son?"

"Nuestra cena"

"Cena? Tenemos cena?"

"Toma"

Ginny abrió admirada la servilleta que contenía otro de aquellos emparedados.

"Siempre eres así de considerado con todos tus prisioneros?"

"Siéntete afortunada comadreja"

"Has tenido muchos?"

"El que?"

"Prisioneros"

"No... eres la que he tenido por mas tiempo" Malfoy mordió inseguro de continuar "Lo de ser caza recompensas es casi nuevo para mi"

"Y que hacías antes?"

"Un tiempo estuve trabajando como ayudante en una empresa de negocios, gracias a algunos contactos pude mantenerme trabajando entre magos, pero eso no me duro mucho. La verdad es que cuando te encontré estaba viajando por un encargo"

"Y que pasara con el encargo?"

"El dinero que ofrecen por llevar a una prisionera es mucho mejor que lo que me iban a pagar por ir a buscar ese encargo"

"Deberías enfrentar a tus padres..."

"Mis padres no quieren saber de mi y yo tampoco quiero verlos... no es necesario"

"Pero reclama tu herencia!... ese hijo no es tuyo"

"No vale la pena, mi padre prefiere cerrarse a creer que realmente lo es"

"Pero-"

"No hay peros comadreja"

Una gota cayo sobre la nariz del rubio

"Sentiste eso?"

"Sentir que?"

"Eso" otra gota había caído esta vez sobre su mano "Se va a poner a llover en cualquier momento"

"Entonces recojamos todo" pero la lluvia no tardo en llegar sorprendiéndolos, la intensidad con la que había comenzado a caer en tan poco tiempo los había dejado mas que empapados en unos segundos. Ambos corrieron al auto dejando todo tirado en la maleta y entrando en este con la intención de protegerse del temporal.

"Mierda… estoy empapada"

"La lluvia suele ocasionar este tipo de cosas comadreja"

"No es el momento para tus ironías Malfoy, no ando de humor"

"Nunca estas de humor"

"Y lo dices tu que ni siquiera eres capas de sonreír como una persona normal?"

"Te sientes muy normal?"

"De verdad no tengo ánimos para mantener una discusión contigo Malfoy" se recostó lo mas que pudo llevándose una mano a su frente "Adoro la lluvia siempre que este bajo un paraguas, el frió me causa dolor de cabeza y te aseguro que este vestido no contribuye en nada"

Escucho la puerta del auto volver a abrirse pero ni siquiera le dio importancia, si el tonto de Malfoy quería ir a pescar un resfriado era problema de el. Se acurruco aun mas en el asiento intentando generar algo de calor en su cuerpo temblando ligeramente. La puerta del auto se volvió a cerrar, pero el suave roce de la tela sobre su espalda la obligo a voltearse

"Mi abrigo!" lo quito rápidamente de las manos de Malfoy mientras con torpeza intentaba colocarlo sobre sus hombros. Malfoy solo se limito a observarla con una expresión seria tras la cual escondía todo el cansancio de las horas sin dormir.

"Gracias Malfoy…"

"Deberías quitarte el vestido… puedes cubrirte con tu abrigo" Ginny lo observo con una ceja alzada "No soy un pervertido comadreja, ni en tus mejores sueños, pero si te lo dejas vas a dormir mojada y no voy a cuidarte si te pegas un resfriado" Malfoy saco de entre sus ropas una camisa doblada y al parecer seca, la poso sobre sus piernas mientras se quitaba la que tenia puesta. La tiro a un lado y se coloco la otra sin mayor problema. Ginny en cambio intento centrarse completamente en su abrigo y la forma de quitarse el vestido sin que su compañero viera nada mas de lo querido, pero su fuerza de voluntad era tan frágil como testaruda y rápidamente se vio prestando mas atención al torso de Malfoy que a sus propios temblores por el frió. Sus dientes comenzaron a tiritar mientras sus manos se escondían bajo el pesado y calido abrigo.

"Que? No te piensas cambiar?"

"Y que se supone que haga? Que me desnude frente a ti?"

"Puedes cambiarte en el asiento de atrás, y no te preocupes comadreja que no hay nada que me interese mirar"

"Idiota"

Con algo de dificultad logro llegar hasta el asiento de atrás y tras asegurarse de que Malfoy no estuviera mirando cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo y comenzó a quitarse el vestido. Luego de unos minutos lo dejo a un lado, mientras intentaba arreglar el abrigo que al moverse se había corrido dejando ver gran parte de sus piernas. Se lo coloco como bata y observo el frente dando por terminada su difícil tarea, pudo ver los ojos de Malfoy reflejados en el espejo observándola disimuladamente, el aludido desvió la mirada y Ginny no pudo ocultar una sonrisa. Se paso nuevamente pero con mas cuidado al asiento del copiloto y lo observo con una sonrisa irónica.

"Creí haberte escuchado decir que no había nada interesante que mirar"

"Y es lo que dije"

"No me pareció ver lo mismo, Malfoy"

"Cómprate lentes comadreja, no es mi culpa que alucines conmigo"

"Convéncete Malfoy, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor"

Una sonrisa irónica y una ceja alzada fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta, la castaña bufo rodando los ojos y volviendo a su posición inicial, recostada en el asiento. Tras unos momentos la voz de Malfoy rompió el silencio

"Y que hay de ti comadreja? No has dicho nada sobre ti, ni siquiera se como te llamas"

"No insistas mas Malfoy… si soy prófuga de la justicia deberías saber mi nombre"

"Pues no, tu nombre no sale…"

"Una pena, pero no pienso decírtelo"

"Eres cabezota comadreja… al menos dime algo de ti, es lo mas justo después de todo"

"Que quieres saber?"

"No sé… donde estudiaste, de donde eres, tu familia…"

"Mi familia… hace mucho que no pensaba en ellos, o lo que queda de mi familia la verdad"

"Eh... lo siento"

"No importa, es algo que supere hace años" un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios "Que te puedo decir de ellos... mi hermano se ha pasado la vida protegiéndome, suena encantador pero no lo es, podría decir que es mas agotador que nada. Cuando era pequeña no me dejaba hacer amigos si el no me autorizaba y mas grande se encargo de espantarme cualquier proyecto de novio vigilándome a cada momento al igual como lo hace ahora, o al menos la ultima vez que lo vi, ya va un año de eso… la verdad es que me encontraba viviendo en ese pueblo intentando escapar de el, no es que de verdad me gustara. Yo nací en Londres, y lo extraño mucho... sus calles, sus casas, la gente, todo, pero necesito demostrarle que puedo mantenerme y cuidarme sola…" por unos momentos sintió que la persona que la acompañaba no era Malfoy, sino un viejo amigo con el que se desahogaba olvidando por completo el porque se encontraba ahí, en medio de la nada protegiéndose en una chatarra de la horrible lluvia que arrasaba afuera.

"No lograste mucho robando un banco comadreja" en ese momento todo volvió a la realidad, estaba junto a un Malfoy contándole sus frustraciones y sueños, había olvidado por completo que era una supuesta ladrona de bancos y que el ni siquiera sabia que su prisionera era nada menos que Ginevra Weasley, uno de sus rivales de toda la vida.

"Si Malfoy… buenas noches" le dio la espalda rápidamente sintiéndose estúpida, cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidar aquel sentimiento de impotencia frente a su vida. Todo lo que había logrado; un trabajo, un pieza, estaban siendo destruidas por Malfoy. Nunca le perdonaran las faltas en el trabajo, de hecho ya se consideraba oficialmente cesante y sin trabajo tendría que buscar otra cosa pronto o volver a vivir a Londres demostrándole a su hermano que no era capas, tal como el había dicho, de mantenerse por si sola. Y todo eso por un maldito mal entendido _"Un mal entendido…"_, y apenas Malfoy se enterara de quien era la odiaría, seria como retroceder un año y medio cuando no era mas que Ginevra Weasley, la hermana de Ron Weasley el gran empresario. Una silenciosa lagrima rodó por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cabello.

-------------------------------------------

Malfoy se revolvió en su asiento sin mucho éxito, llevaba media hora intentando dormir pero no lograba conseguirlo, no lograba entender el comportamiento de su prisionera y menos aun la forma en que había reaccionado ante un comentario que había estado lejos de ser ofensivo, no pensó escucharla hablar de su vida y menos aun si tomamos en cuenta que no sabia ni su nombre, el ambiente se había tornado demasiado tenso con su pequeña confesión y la irritante sensación de impotencia frente a la tristeza de la castaña lo obligo a hacer algo por alivianar la situación, nunca pensó que podría afectarle de alguna forma, ni siquiera había querido sonar irónico.

Se revolvió nuevamente quedando frente a la espalda de la susodicha, observo sin interés las arrugas del abrigo producto de los constantes tirones de Ginny por acercarlo todo cuanto era posible a su cuerpo, pero ya era mas de media hora de eso y ahora respiraba pausado y tranquilo, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba en un tranquilo compás que logro arrancar una pequeña sonrisa de Malfoy.

Tras asegurarse que estaba completamente dormida se incorporo para mirarla de cerca, poder observarle el rostro que al contrario de lo que imaginaba bajo sus ojos se veían unas marcadas ojeras que no había notado nunca antes, y al acercase aun mas descubrió como unas pequeñas pecas cubrían su delicado rostro dándole un aire inocente, sin lograr aun así mostrar un semblante sereno, su expresión triste y el recorrido de unas lagrimas secas que lo sorprendieron. Nunca pensó que su comentario podría haberla herido tanto.

Le acaricio el cabello unos instantes debatiéndose en si debía despertarla o no, siguió con la yema de su dedo el recorrido de una de las lagrimas hasta su mejilla y lo quito con rapidez al notar que su respiración se hacia mas pesada. La removió con delicadeza, la castaña abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con los grises que la observaban un tanto culpables.

"Comadreja… yo… lo siento" Ginny se sorprendió ante tal gesto que para ella estaba tan fuera de lugar "No estoy muy seguro porque te afecto tanto mi comentario, pero si te aseguro que no fue con esa intención" esta lo medito unos momentos, pero fue interrumpida al ver como Malfoy se volteaba dándole la espalda en su asiento. Se llevo una mano a la cara algo confusa sintiendo el áspero camino de sus lágrimas y rápidamente comprendió todo.

"Malfoy" el aludido movió levemente la cabeza hacia la ex pelirroja sin llegar a mirarla dándole a entender que escuchaba "No-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, es tan solo que…" se callo, no quería asumirlo en voz alta, seria como firmar un contrato, como reconocer la verdad sin poder volver atrás "…hay cosas que nunca cambiaran" esto ultimo fue un susurro que se perdió en el silencio sin llegar a los oídos de Malfoy, el cual acomodo su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro los ojos con una extraña sensación de pesadumbre.

* * *

Aqui me tienen con el segundo capitulo de este fic... no les puedo prometer nada del 3er capitulo porque a diferencia de este no tengo nada escrito asi que probablemente me tome mas de lo que me gustaria, pero voy a hacer lo posible por enviarlo cuanto antes. Gracias a todos los que estan leyendo el fic y en especial a todas las que mandaron un review; **Lily, Laura Black Malfoy, Meichen-chan, Mayra Potter, Alyssa Largerfiel M., Azazel Black, Leodyn y Zaira Malfoy **

_Y aqui respondo algunas de sus preguntas:_

_- Ginny es castaña por que se tiño y como dije al principio lo de las pecas es simple maquillaje que ya esta comenzando a salirse_

_- Lo de Draco como caza recompensas el ya lo explico, aunque si alguien tiene dudas aun me avisa y en el proximo capitulo lo explico_

_- Malfoy la confunde con una ladrona porque con los arreglos que se hizo sin querer quedo igual, ademas que una foto en un aviso es facilmente confundible_

Perdona si te ofendi Azazel Black, no quice mostrar como si la profesion fuera tan mala sino que era ella quien estaba desconforme con lo que habia estudiado, ya que ella queria ser medimaga... su desconformidad con su trabajo son completamente entendibles cuando no es lo que querias

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto

besos zoe simitis


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y blabla, todos fueron prestados por mi amiga J.K Rowling de pura buena onda…_

* * *

"_Malfoy" el aludido movió levemente la cabeza hacia la ex pelirroja sin llegar a mirarla dándole a entender que escuchaba "No-no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, es tan solo que…" se callo, no quería asumirlo en voz alta, seria como firmar un contrato, como reconocer la verdad sin poder volver atrás "…hay cosas que nunca cambiaran" esto ultimo fue un susurro que se perdió en el silencio sin llegar a los oídos de Malfoy, el cual acomodo su cabeza en el respaldo y cerro los ojos con una extraña sensación de pesadumbre._

-------------------------------------------

Sintió como las voces de su sueño se disipaban lentamente quedando todo en un silencio absoluto. Agudizo un poco el oído aun estando adormilada y no fue capas de escuchar nada mas que una débil respiración pausada, tan despacio que en momentos desaparecía. Se movió hacia su izquierda dándose la vuelta y sintiendo sus pies adoloridos por el frió y el pequeño espacio en el que había dormido. El roce del abrigo contra su piel la hizo suponer que estaba utilizando ropa muy pequeña o tan solo se encontraba en ropa interior.

Con algo de dificultad abrió sus ojos encontrándose frente a la espalda de Malfoy que al parecer aun dormía. La recorrió con la mirada detenidamente, no podía negar que era provocativa y el hecho de que la camisa se le pegara al cuerpo ayudaba demasiado a la imaginación de Ginny, más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

Con cautela se acerco al cuerpo dormido de Malfoy sin intención de despertarlo, aquella sensación desconocida volvió a apoderarse de ella al igual que aquella vez en el motel. Deslizo su mano rozando su rostro, alcanzado su cuello lentamente y luego sus hombros donde se convirtió en una caricia, sus brazos hasta llegar a su espalda donde se detuvo.

"No te detengas..." la voz ronca de Malfoy se hizo escuchar en medio del silencio que tan ensimismada mantenía la castaña. Se tenso sintiendo la vergüenza subir hasta sus mejillas, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar dejando aun descansar su mano sobre su espalda "...por favor" sin poder reaccionar aun, un millón de preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en su cabeza donde solo pudo distinguir la pequeña suplica de su captor repitiéndose continuamente, porque ante cualquier cosa aquello había sido una suplica que no podía pasar desapercibida.

Sintió la mano de Malfoy sostener la suya y un escalofrió la recorrió, levantó el rostro encontrándose con su mirada penetrante, intentó continuar con esa batalla de miradas que estaba sosteniendo sin mucho éxito. Avergonzada apartó rápidamente la vista y mano, sentándose rígida en su asiento y sin despegar su mirada de enfrente se acomodo el cabello intentando aparentar normalidad.

"La lluvia ha disminuido, creo que podemos seguir" sus palabras sonaron vacías y totalmente fuera de lugar, pero fueron suficientes para traer al rubio a la realidad, que se removió incomodo en su asiento e hizo partir el auto con un sentimiento extraño que en esos momentos se asemejaba mucho a la rabia y la impotencia.

------------------------------------------------

Había pasado cerca de una hora y ya se podía ver el comienzo de un pequeño pueblo, que era exactamente donde se encontraba la camisería que seria su destino final.

Luego de unos minutos el auto se detuvo frente a un particular edificio y un escalofrío los recorrió a ambos. Draco mantuvo las manos en el volante mas tiempo del necesario antes de voltear a ver a la ex pelirroja y, sin ser capas de mirarla a los ojos, aspirar largamente.

"Aquí es" sabía perfectamente que las palabras estaban de más, pero el incomodo silencio y las repentinas ganas de echar a andar el auto y alejarse cuanto pudiera de ese lugar lo obligaron a romperlo.

"Si... llegamos" sus palabras eran casi un susurro distante bajo las que se ocultaban el cansancio de esos días, y un sentimiento muy parecido al que Draco experimentaba en esos momentos. Sabia que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por que todo fuera nada más que un mal sueño y en cualquier momento despertar en su cama en la madriguera.

El sonido de la puerta la distrajo, una mano extendida apareció junto a ella invitándola a salir del auto la cual acepto desganada. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, donde Malfoy la sostuvo de las muñecas y la hizo pasar. Un '_Parte del procedimiento, no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte escapar'_ fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta cuando intento soltarse.

"Buenos días, que se le ofrece?"

"Buenos días oficial, creo que esta mujer podría ser de su interés"

"Ah si?"

"Creo que es la mujer que asaltó un banco en esta zona hace una semana atrás y si no mal recuerdo, había una recompensa por su captura"

"Oh claro!, pase por aquí... en cuanto la identifiquemos le daremos la recompensa. Claro esta, mientras sea la persona que buscamos"

"Por supuesto"

Ginny sintió unas esposas rodearle las muñecas mientras era llevada por el oficial hasta una pequeña prisión.

"Esto será sólo permanente, mientras comprobamos tu inocencia o culpabilidad" tras cerrar la reja tomo una silla y la acercó "Nombre?" la pregunta resonó en todo el lugar llegando hasta los oídos de cierto rubio que estaba por abandonar la habitación pero se detuvo impaciente.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" el oficial escribió con rapidez sobre una hoja "Edad?"

Pero las palabras no parecían llegar ya a los oídos de Malfoy que se había quedado petrificado al escuchar aquello que había sido mas una declaración para él que cualquier otra cosa. _'Weasley... como no lo había pensado antes, por eso le era tan conocida... Weasley'_

"Weasley? WEASLEY?!" se acercó a la reja fuera de si sin importar donde se encontraba "Es por eso que no querías decirme tu nombre!" se callo unos momentos

"Y que se supone que hiciera?! Si te decía mi nombre era seguro que me encerrabas en la maleta de tu chatarra"

"Y es lo que debería haber hecho!"

"No esperaba menos de ti, Malfoy. Eres un inhumano!"

"Y tu una sucia comadreja trepadora, que esperabas? Aprovecharte de mi mientras dormía?!... no puedo creer que en algún momento me creí el cuento de la niña inocente tratando de comprender mi vida... insensible!! ME DAS ASCO!"

"Que yo recuerde, no fui yo la que pidio que siguiera en el auto! Además, es eso lo único que te importa Malfoy? ESE ES TU PROBLEMA, NO SABES PENSAR EN ALGO QUE NO SEAS TU!"

"Me das asco... siempre lo harás, toda tu familia son unos traidores a la sangre, no puedo creer que haya compartido el mismo techo que tú, siquiera el mismo aire, me alegro de verte tras esas rejas, ojalá te pudras allí porque ese es tu lugar!" y sin más salió furioso de la camisería.

Se sentó en su auto haciéndolo arrancar enseguida, se sentía dolido, traicionado... aun no estaba muy seguro del porqué, pero al escuchar su nombre una furia nació tan fuerte dentro de él, que no pudo contenerse de comenzar a gritar.

------------------------------------------

"Se encuentra bien señorita?" Ginny se encontraba con el rostro escondido entre sus manos mientras dejaba deslizar libremente las lagrimas por sus mejillas. "Creo que con estos datos estará bien, tan sólo necesito su huella digital pata concluir" esta extendió mansamente su dedo índice de la mano derecha. Lo untó en tinta dejando luego su huella sobre el papel "Con eso bastará"

El oficial se alejó con el informe y lo mando a investigar al instante mientras la castaña se acurrucó en un rincón de la celda.

"Lamento decirle que este tramite llevará más tiempo del que teníamos pensado, por lo que tendrá que pasar la noche aquí"

Ginny ni siquiera contesto, sólo se limito a asentir con la cabeza mientras con los ojos rojos y un leve dolor de cabeza decidía que lo mejor sería intentar dormir.

Todo había vuelto a ser igual, en cuanto la soltaran tendría que acudir a su hermano ya que no traía un peso consigo y volvería a la cuidad, probablemente a vivir con su madre en la madriguera, ya que lo último que haría sería aceptar vivir mantenida por su hermano. '_Al menos dormiría en una cama decente' _intentó consolarse con eso y se removió nuevamente en la incomoda celda.

------------------------------------------

Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche y aun no lograba moverse del auto. No sabia que estaba esperando, ni siquiera sabia que hacia ahí frente a la comisaría, de lo único que estaba seguro era que su cuerpo no respondía, por el frió o por otro motivo, eso no importaba. El manubrio se tenso bajo sus manos con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar, y en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la razón de encontrarse a esas alturas de la noche en ese lugar. Tenía tantas preguntas sin responder, tantas sensaciones vacías que no lograba ordenar en su cabeza por mas que lo intentara. Necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba ahora y la única persona capas de responderlas se encontraba tras los barrotes de una pequeña celda tan solo a unos metros, separados por unas cuantas paredes de concreto. Pero su solo recuerdo hacia surgir en él una furia más grande de la que era capas de controlar, siendo esta la razón por la que llevaba mas de tres horas sentado esperando sentirse preparado para acercarse, pero parecía ser que ese momento no llegaría.

Intentó inhalar y exhalar pausadamente durante unos minutos con el fin de despejarse un poco, pero lo único que fue capas de hacer fue prender el auto y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible.

"Me estoy volviendo loco, no tengo nada que ver con ella, no necesito sus estúpidas explicaciones" ya más seguro de sí mismo se alejó con un sentimiento de pesadumbre

------------------------------------------

Eran las 9 de la noche del día siguiente y aun no conseguí a salir de ese tétrico lugar, estaba incomoda y por más que intentara el comisario hacerla sentir mejor, era completamente inútil. Tenia los ojos rojos he hinchados de tanto llorar y un grito ahogado en la garganta por haberlo hecho en silencio, sentía la necesidad de gritar, patear y romper, pero el cuadrado que se había convertido en su temporal nuevo hogar no tenia mas de 2 metros cuadrados y ni siquiera tenía cama.

"Toma, aquí tienes tu cena, pronto saldrás de aquí. La fugitiva que buscamos se llamaba Angie Thomson, estoy seguro que esto no fue más que un mal entendido, ten fe"

'_Tener fe... hace años que no escuchaba a alguien expresarse de ese modo, desde la guerra final, al intentar proteger a una familia muggle... fue exactamente lo que dijeron'_ Las imágenes de la cruda guerra vivida unos años atrás volvieron a su mente como recuerdos completamente ajenos a su actual realidad, los veía tan lejanos que le era casi imposible pensar que fueron reales.

Y de alguna forma, la imagen de Malfoy antes de abandonarla a su suerte en esa celda había vuelto junto con la tristeza y decepción que había sentido en esos momentos. Sabía perfectamente que esa sería su reacción al enterarse de su verdadera identidad, pero había llegado incluso a pensar ilusamente que la perdonaría '_Perdonarme de que?'_, pero no le importaba, sentía la necesidad de volverlo a ver sin que él le devolviera una mirada de odio y desprecio.

Observo su comida comenzando a enfriarse y suspiró, tenía hambre suficiente como para comer sin discutir sobre la dudosa procedencia de ese alimento, por lo que no dudo cuando se llevó la primera cucharada a la boca, y menos aún la segunda.

------------------------------------------

Eran las 10 en punto y se encontraba nuevamente frente a esa estúpida comisaría, hacía tanto o más frío que la noche anterior y aunque su pesado abrigo se encontraba a su lado, no parecía querer moverlo de ahí. Respiró hondo por quinta vez y se decidió a salir. Abrió la puerta del auto tan tranquilo como le fue posible y se acercó aparentando estar seguro hasta la puerta de entrada, una común y corriente puerta de madera de dos metros de alto. Acercó su mano a la perilla y respiró hondo nuevamente intentando despejar su mente, abrió con cuidado y caminó hacia el interior sintiendo el brusco cambio de temperatura.

"Buenas noches, que se le ofrece?"

"Yo... venía por la recompensa de la fugitiva que entregue ayer"

"Oh, lamento informarle que todo fue un gran error, aunque el parecido era realmente impresionante ella no era la persona que buscábamos" una pequeña sonrisa que logro disimular a la perfección se dibujó en su rostro, por supuesto que no había sido más que un error, estaba completamente seguro de que Ginevra Weasley no habría robado un banco muggle teniendo un hermano millonario dispuesto a prestarle la ayuda que necesitara, claro que no. Pero su expresión cambió drásticamente al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba

"Ella ya se fue?"

"Si se refiere a que ya fue liberada, si, claro que si"

"No, me refiero a que si ella se encuentra aun aquí o no"

"Esta sacando sus cosas e intentando contactar a su hermano, al menos algo así me dijo" Malfoy llevo las manos a su pelo revolviéndolo con desesperación "Es por ahí" dijo el hombre apuntando un pequeño pasillo. Este asintió algo dudoso y siguió el angosto pasadizo hasta llegar al final frente a la pequeña celda donde pudo observar a la castaña tomándose el cabella en una coleta con el teléfono aun en la mano.

Se quedo ahí, observándola, no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía que le preguntaría, ni porque estaba enojado, había olvidado todos los razonamientos y su presencia en ese lugar le parecía estúpida e innecesaria. La observó una última vez antes de voltearse e irse de ese lugar con un caminar cansado y derrotado, el orgullo era más fuerte y sabía nunca sería capas de vencerlo.

Salió rápidamente y sin decir siquiera adiós se subió a su auto y se encamino en busca de un lugar donde pasar el resto de la noche.

------------------------------------------

Ginny colgó nuevamente el teléfono frustrada, por más insistente que fuera, su hermano no parecía querer contestarle. Lo intentó por enésima vez con la esperanza de que esta vez si escucharía algo distinto al monótono tono de la línea telefónica.

"... Residencia Weasley, diga?"

"Quisiera hablar con Ron Weasley"

"El sr. Weasley se encuentra descansando en estos momentos, desea dejarle algún recado?"

"Dígale por favor que conteste el teléfono, es urgente"

"Lo siento, pero tengo estrictas ordenes de no molestarlo"

"Pues comuníquele de mi parte que la persona al otro lado del teléfono es su hermana y no esta dispuesta a colgar hasta hablar con él"

"Espere en línea, no cuelgue" una horrible música comenzó a sonar que no hizo más que empeorar los nervios y la poca paciencia de la castaña. La música fue súbitamente interrumpida por la voz somnolienta de Ron.

"Ginny?"

"RON!... hola..."

"Ginny son cerca de las 11 de la noche y no se de ti desde hace meses, puedes por favor decir para que me llamabas, porque supongo que no fue simplemente para saludar"

"Necesito ayuda"

"Natural, te advertí que esto sucedería, pero eres tan terca algunas veces... te echaron del trabajo? No, ya sé, no tienes dinero suficiente para pagar la habitación esa en la que vives, o..."

"No Ron, no es eso... estoy en una comisaría en un pueblo del que aun no logro averiguar el nombre, sin plata, sin transporte y en un vestido de fiesta..."

"Debe ser una broma, que se supone que haces ahí? Te encontraron borracha en la calle después de una noche con quien sabe quien?! Que Ginny?! Que fue?!"

"RON! No me hables así, no tienes idea por todo lo que he pasado... pero puedes estar tranquilo que todo no fue mas que un _mal entendido_. Ahora por favor podrías ayudarme a salir de este pueblo, ya es tarde y no tengo donde pasar la noche... Ron por favor, sabes que no te llamaría si no fuera necesario"

"Y que se supone que haga? Irte a buscar?... no llegaría hasta mañana, me retuvieron la licencia de aparición por un tiempo, he estado un poco enfermo y es peligroso que me aparezca, la única forma que tengo es llegar en auto" Ginny sintió un escalofrío atravesar su cuerpo "Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es enviarte algo de dinero para que puedas pasar la noche" y sintió sus músculos relajarse

"Gracias Ron, sabes que te los devolveré apenas pueda"

"No es necesario Ginevra, se que no puedes. Supongo que volverás a vivir a Londres, después de esto no creo que te acepten en tu trabajo"

La pequeña Weasley buscó entre los papeles de la oficina el nombre del pueblo y tras decírsela colgó sin siquiera despedirse. Un fajo de billetes apareció junto a ella unos segundos más tarde, los sostuvo en su mano unos momentos antes de depositarlos en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Se encaminó a la salida donde se encontró con el policía que la había liberado

"Gracias por el teléfono, sabe usted donde podría encontrar un hotel o algún lugar para dormir en este pueblo?"

"Hay un pequeño hotel a unas cuadras de aquí, tengo un mapa que podría ayudarle a llegar" desapareció unos momentos volviendo luego con un mapa en sus manos "Tenga, quédeselo, siento todas las molestias, que tenga buena noche"

"Gracias" caminó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo, necesitaba saber si Malfoy había vuelto

"Señorita!, a propósito, el caballero que la dejó aquí la estaba buscando... oh! Es obvio que usted lo sabía, le dijo lo que necesitaba decirle?, perdóneme, es por la falta de sueño, no debo meterme en los asuntos ajenos, buenas noches" Pero Ginny no parecía querer moverse de su sitio, Malfoy la había ido a buscar, se supone que habían hablado, '_Que significaba todo eso?', _caminó fuera del lugar casi por inercia aun pensando en las palabras del policía. Con algo de dificultad encontró una casa que parecía ser hotel, confirmándolo al entrar.

"Buenas noches, necesito una pieza para esta noche"

"Sólo por esta noche?"

"Si"

"Tenemos tres precios, son los que aparecen en este folleto, y algunos servicios que se pagan extra. Tenga, revíselo para que pueda decidir por la opción más conveniente para usted, le garantizo comodidad y seguridad en cualquiera de las opciones, tómese su tiempo" la ex pelirroja observó el folleto con desinterés y optó por el más barato de la lista

"Muy bien, llene este formulario, esta es la llave de su habitación, numero 412, en el segundo piso a la derecha, espero que disfrute su estancia aquí, si necesita cualquier cosa puede llamar por el teléfono en su velador, buenas noches"

Se encaminó a su habitación sintiendo su cuerpo más lento de lo habitual, tantas emociones en un solo día la habían dejado más que exhausta y sentir una cama bajo su cuerpo parecía lo único que la alentaba a seguir. Acercó la llave a la cerradura sin éxito, le estaba llevando un gran esfuerzo el sólo hecho de mantener su mano, que parecía pesar toneladas, estirada, pero luego de tres intentos fallidos logro acertar entrando demasiado agotada para notar donde caía su abrigo al quitárselo, que a pesar de haber empujado la puerta, esta nunca llego a cerrarse, como las cosas comenzaban a desenfocarse y sus piernas se doblaban por el esfuerzo de mantenerla en pie.

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar preguntarse que hacía sentada en medio del pasillo, pero su preocupación se vio interrumpida por unos ojos grises que parecían mirarla con curiosidad y una agradable sonrisa, y por más que intentó formular alguna pregunta, una frase, no logró siquiera mover sus labios. El rubio se acercó y la tomó en brazos, quitándole la llave para luego entrar con ella y depositarla en la cama. Le quitó el abrigo y los zapatos dejándolos ordenadamente junto a esta, y tras arroparla como si de su hija pequeña se tratara, depositó un pequeño besos en sus labios como despedida y desapareció de la habitación dejando una pequeña estela dorada que iluminó la pieza, mientras su característico olor, que no sabía conocer tan bien, llenaba todo el lugar. Pronto la habitación se transformó en un bote y se vio nadando en el cielo entre estrella con una extraña frase que parecía repetirse como si fuera una canción _'Lucy in the sky with diamonds',_ y sin saber porque, sentía que las doradas estrellas en algún momento se convertirían en él.

El sonido del teléfono la despertó de golpe sacándola de su extraño sueño, observó a su alrededor en busca del teléfono encontrándolo a unos centímetros de su alcance. Se levantó y lo levantó para contestar

"Alo?"

"Señorita Weasley, siento molestarla, pero hay un joven que dice ser su hermano que la busca en recepción"

"Mi hermano! Ya, si... bajo enseguida, dígale que me espere un momento"

"Por supuesto" colgó el teléfono y observó por primera vez con atención el lugar. El abrigo se encontraba tirado cerca de la entrada y los zapatos junto a su cama. Suspiró, hubiera deseado que al menos parte de su sueño hubiera sido real, pero hubo algo que llamó su atención... no recordaba haber llegado a la cama, pequeño detalle que dejó pasar al recordar con dificultad como había entrado a la pieza.

Se bañó y vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y bajó a buscar a Ron que probablemente ya estaría desesperado por su tardanza.

"Ron" dijo en forma de saludo

"Pensé que no bajarías nunca Ginevra, porque te tardaste tanto?"

"El que tu te demores dos segundos en la ducha no quiere decir que todo el mundo lo haga"

"Vamos" Ginny devolvió las llaves al mesón y pago la habitación. Siguió a Ron hasta un espectacular convertible estacionado fuera.

"No podías venir con algo menos llamativo?"

"No molestes, bastante tuve con tener que venir a buscarte... sólo espero que la prensa no se entere de esto, imagínate!, Hermana del millonario Weasley presa, no creo que mi imagen dentro de los negocios pudiera soportar algo así"

Ginevra permaneció callada ante el comentario, sabía que era su hermano, pero le desagradaba tanto su forma de actuar ahora que era un importante empresario, preocupado de su imagen y sus negocios, algo que nunca le preocupó antes, cuando pasaba las tardes jugando ajedrez contra Harry o en algún paseo matutino con Luna, todo había cambiado tanto.

Observó su reflejo en la ventana del auto en movimiento, su maquillaje había desaparecido hace tiempo y sus pecas repartidas por toda su cara se dejaban ver más de lo que le hubiera gustado, las ojeras se marcaban oscuras bajo sus ojos y su cabello se encontraba suelto desparramado sobre sus hombros. Se quitó los tacos que comenzaban a incomodarla y observó a Ron manejar sin sacar la vista de la carretera. Decidió que algo de música podría romper un poco con la tensión del ambiente. Una tranquila canción comenzó a sonar dentro del auto.

La voz de Ron rompió el agradable momento de silencio que se había creado

"Vamos a pasar por esta gasolinera primero, necesito ponerle algo de combustible o no llegaremos a Londres" Ginny sólo se limitó a asentir, mientras Ron detenía el auto "Toma, compra algo para comer en el camino, y de beber también... te espero en el auto"

Se colocó nuevamente los zapatos y bajó del auto dirigiéndose hacia la tienda, mientras su mente vagaba en el extraño sueño de la noche anterior, una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al recordar la forma en que la miraba y sus mejillas se colorearon de un bonito color rosado al recordar también el pequeño beso que este le había dado. Debía reconocerlo, aunque le doliera, había llegado a sentir algo por el frío y desagradable Malfoy, que lo había visto más vulnerable de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. No sabía como definirlo, era un sentimiento tan nuevo y diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes con algún amigo o incluso con alguna pareja, era como si de alguna forma lo extrañara, aunque tuviera que pasar una semana, en mes o hasta un año viviendo en esa chatarra que tenía por auto, creía sentirse libre junto a él incluso habiendo estado en calidad de prisionera, era algo mucho más allá de eso.

Lo extrañaba, y el sólo hecho de reconocérselo a sí misma le dolió tanto como la sensación que le producía saber que lo último que habían hablado había sido una discusión, y que probablemente nunca más volvería hablar con él. Sus vidas eran demasiado distintas para coincidir en algún punto, y a pesar de eso se conformaba con sentirlo cerca. Toda esa disparatada situación que habían vivido durante los pasados dos días... o tres, ya no estaba segura, la habían hecho sentir la misma sensación de libertad que había experimentado al rechazar la oferta de Ron e irse a vivir lejos, intentando establecer una vida por si misma, sin la ayuda de nadie. Y de alguna forma había creado algo tan contrario, una pequeña dependencia a sus gritos y sus peleas, a las breves confesiones hechas por cada uno, a la sensación de dormir a su lado.

Una pequeña esperanza se prendió en su cabeza, todavía debía recobrar su varita, y esa parecía ser la excusa perfecta para volver a verlo, ahora tan sólo debía encontrarlo. Pero sabía que esa opción no estaba más que dentro de su cabeza, podía estar en cualquier parte de Inglaterra, encontrarlo era casi imposible, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Intentó despejar su cabeza y centrarse en sus compras, escogió unos emparedados simples y dos cafés, dirigiéndose luego a pagar a la caja. Guardó en su bolsillo el vuelto y con una bolsa y en café en cada mano salió de la tienda.

Pero un pequeño auto, algo viejo y oxidado llamó su atención instantáneamente, estaba estacionado junto a los baños y sin nadie dentro. Una sonrisa atravesó su rostro mientras observaba de reojo a Ron, demasiado preocupado en discutir con la maquina que no parecía querer aceptar su tarjeta de crédito, lo escuchó insultarla mientras pateaba el suelo frustrado, demasiado ocupado en sus cosas para percatarse de cómo su pequeña hermana se escondía dentro de un auto que parecía descompuesto, desapareciendo tras las asientos delanteros.

Continuara...

* * *

_Se que no tengo perdón, un año es mucho tiempo y no tengo excusa suficientemente buena para no haber actualizado durante tanto tiempo, pero la falta de inspiración, el que se me alla borrado un par de veces y la falta de tiempo pueden hacer grandes estragos en un fic... ojala les haya gustado y gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo! el capítulo que viene es el último y espero demorarme menos en actualizar que ahora..._

Picture yourself in a boat on a river,  
With tangerine trees and marmalade skies  
Somebody calls you, you answer quite slowly,  
A girl with kaleidoscope eyes.

Cellophane flowers of yellow and green,  
Towering over your head.  
Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes,  
And she's gone...

_besos zoe simitis_


End file.
